dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cullen Rutherford
} |name = Cullen |image = Cullen03.jpg |px = 270px |title = Knight-Captain |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |gender = Male |race = Human |voice = Greg Ellis |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Witch Hunt (mentioned) Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Cullen is a templar, serving in Kinloch Hold of Ferelden. He is later reassigned to Kirkwall and is promoted to Knight-Captain just after the end of the Fifth Blight. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Cullen will return in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Romance He's confirmed as a romance option for The Inquisitor."Cullen and Cassandra confirmed as romances for DAI" Quests Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Act 1 Act 3 Quotes * (DA:O) "Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all." * (If Hawke is a mage, Act I) "I've heard some disturbing rumors about you, Hawke. I hope they're not true." * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "I was at the Circle Tower in Ferelden during the Blight. I saw firsthand how templar's trust and leniency can be rewarded. I still have nightmares of Uldred's depravities." * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "Mages cannot be treated like people. They are not like you and me. They are weapons. They have the power to light a city on fire in a fit of pique." * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "There is a vigil before templars take their arms, but the gravest danger they face is falling asleep." * (To Hawke about Meredith, Act I) "She is not an easy taskmaster. But it is not an easy task. I would not have liked her when I was younger. I thought mages deserved a softer touch. But Meredith is never fooled by a sweet face. She always sees the demon behind it." * (To Hawke, Act I) "It used to be that templars were welcomed wherever they went—for defending people from dark magics. Now the townsfolk are as likely to slam their doors as offer us a bed. The image of the poor, chained apprentice is a powerful one. And one the mages are more than willing to exploit." * (To Hawke about being a templar, Act I) "The templars are not a good choice for anyone who requires a strong sense of achievement. It is a losing battle. Every day new mages are born in Thedas. Every day, those born a dozen years ago come into their power. The best we can do is to contain the threat... and recruit more to fill our own ranks when they're emptied." * (To Hawke about the Qunari, Act II) "They are heathens. They will stop at nothing less than the eradication of the Chantry." * (To Hawke about the Qunari in Kirkwall, Act II) "Should it come to open conflict, we are the largest army in the city. We will be the ones to lead its defense." * (To Hawke about Meredith, Act II) "I'm afraid she's become more reclusive since you came to Kirkwall, Hawke. These last three years especially, she's been very suspicious of outside influences. I almost wonder if something happened." * (To Hawke about the Tranquil Solution after Dissent, Act II) "It's true there has been some discussion of the idea. But as you can see, it has gone no further than that. The Harrowing has served us well enough for centuries. It will be up to mages themselves whether they push us to more stringent measures." * (Hawke asks him, if he approves of Ser Alrik's plan after Dissent, Act II) "The Tranquil ritual was created as a mercy so that mages need not be killed out of hand for a threat they might pose. There is an argument to be made for applying it more widely. But the mages have made it clear they view the ritual as no better than death. They want no controls on them at all." * (To Meredith, Act III) "I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad, but this is too far!" Trivia * If the imported Origins story featured a Human Magi Origin Warden, Cullen will refer to them in the beginning of Act 2, e.g. "I knew an Amell once. She was a special woman. Never met her like again." in the case of a female Warden and "There was an Amell in the Ferelden Circle, he left before Uldred attacked and came back to save us all." in the case of a male Warden. * If the imported Origins save is a female Mage Warden, his Codex makes a reference to his feelings for the Warden while they were at the Circle Tower. Gallery NPC-CullenWitnessesTheHarrowing.png|Cullen and another templar witness the Magi's Harrowing Cullen Wilmod2.jpg|Cullen interrogating Wilmod, Enemies Among Us, Act I cullen mountains.jpg|Cullen during Enemies Among Us in Wilmod's Camp, Act I BSC 1.jpg|With Samson, Best Served Cold, Wounded coast last straw 9.jpg|Cullen and the templars bowing to Hawke See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Templars Category:Warriors